This invention relates generally to containers for pourable liquids or powders, and more particularly to a novel container assembly in which two composite packages are connected together for shipment and then separated for use individually.
In the packaging industry, it is common to package and ship liquids to fast food chains in 5-gallon quantities. This is often done through the use of a single 5-gallon plastic container which is heavy and difficult to pour, or, alternatively, two 21/2-gallon molded plastic containers packed in a single carton. In the latter case, each lighter 21/2-gallon container includes an integrally molded handle which facilitates removal of this container from the carton and pouring of its contents at the retail station. While this is an improvement over the single 5-gallon container, it nevertheless is not ideal since each bottle must be labelled along with the carton in which the bottles are packaged, and each bottle must be provided with its own molded handle. The need for the handle on each bottle complicates the molding process and, together with the labelling requirement, increases cost.